


An alternate learning experience

by Snow_white79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Happy Ending, Simon gets spanked, before season 2, end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I get writer's block, I often decide to write something completely different from what I am already working on.</p><p>This is my distraction/change of pace from my current WIP.</p><p>Or, the short story of when Raphael spanks Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alternate learning experience

The Spanking of Simon Lewis

 

Chapter 1/1

In the quiet evening at Hotel DuMort, Raphael sat at his desk reviewing the week's events, paying bills and scheduling the events for the following week. Usually, this was when Simon would appear as a welcome distraction.

Raphael would then tell him to go find someone else to bother, and Simon would complain that everyone was busy. And then at that point, Raphael would find himself listening to the young vampire ramble on about nothing important. It had become the clan leader's favorite soundtrack.

But two weeks ago that all changed when Simon disappointed him. Raphael was infuriated to discover that Simon disobeyed him, lied to a fellow vampire, and risked all their lives by letting Camille out.

But his anger was short-lived as he was more concerned about finding Camille and protecting his clan: his family. The family that Simon ran away from. Not a night went by that Raphael didn't think about the fledgling. He hoped that Simon was feeding, that he was safe. He hoped that the Shadowhunters weren't taking him for granted.

It's not to say that Raphael wasn't angry. The clan leader was furious over the actual betrayal. But the rage had cooled down to a simmer. Raphael was sure it would disappear completely if he were to see Simon again, or maybe it would grow. He wasn't sure. 

The whispers from the hallway broke Raphael's thoughts. He knew his family also missed Simon. Raphael saw how they looked longingly at the door to Simon's room as they walked by, or the sadness in their eyes when they found one of his comics in the kitchen or game room. But everyone seemed to agree that the the topic of Simon was off-limits...until now.

"Raphael?" Lily calls out. Raphael looks up to see her standing by the door with several other vampires.

Putting down his pen, Raphael asks, "Can I help you?"

They walk into the office, and Stan speaks up first. "It's about Simon."

Raphael schools his expression, keeping his face neutral. "What about him?"

Lily sits down in front of Raphael's desk and begins, "It's been two weeks..."

Stan picks up the topic before Raphael can comment. "He's a baby. Even in the mundane world, most would consider him a child. And as a vampire...Simon is only a couple months old."

"We know what he did was wrong," Anna continues, "but he is still learning about this world."

"And perhaps," Tomas adds, "we are partly to blame for not being as welcoming as we should have been."

"We were still reeling over Camile's crimes, and having a new member to our family..." Lily explains, "was just an afterthought. We should have given him more attention."

Nando sits down in the chair beside Lily and adds his part, "We want him home. He belongs here, not in the streets, or worse: with the Shadowhunters."

"He is still learning," Stan explains with a wave of his hand. "We know what he did was wrong, but..." He pauses, checking the clan leader's expression. 

Raphael leans back on his chair, "But?"

Clearing his throat, Stan replies, "his punishment shouldn't be the same as Camille's."

Lily chimes in, "It's the Shadowhunters' fault. They are just a terrible influence on Simon, especially the girl."

Tomas agrees, "We should never have let them be alone together. Simon is too trusting. We should have paid better attention to Simon. This could have been prevented."

Raphael arches his brow, "You are taking the blame for Simon's disobedience?" 

Nando shakes his head. "What Simon did was wrong, and he needs to learn a lesson."

"And you think Simon running around the city for two weeks has taught him something?" Raphael asks.

Stan looks down, commenting quietly, "It taught him that we will abandon those who makes mistakes."

Raphael feels as if he has been hit. He never took the time to look at it that way before.

"He needs to be punished," Lily adds. "We all agree. But he needs to know that we want him here with us. We are his family and he needs us, Raphael."

"He needs to understand what he did was wrong, " Nando says, "but still feel wanted and have the desire to do better."

"He's so young," Tomas adds. "Everything is so new. He is still learning and has so much to learn."

Raphael sighs, rubbing his eyes, "So what are you suggesting? That I find him and give the fledgling a stern talking to?" He shakes his head, knowing that it would not be enough.

"Add a firm spanking, or ground him from video games," Stan suggests, "or forbid him from eating frozen blood cream for a week. Whatever you feel is appropriate, Raphael."

Raphael looks at the five vampires in front of him. "And everyone feels the same?" He already knows the answer before they start nodding their heads. He glances over at the clock. It wasn't that he didn't want Simon back. Raphael missed the fledgling quite a bit. He looks back at his clan, who are all staring back expectantly. Sighing, he nods his head. "Alright. I will go retrieve our run away and give him a proper punishment before returning him back home." Raphael looks at their relieved expression and feels better about the situation. He was actually looking forward to seeing Simon again.

It wasn't difficult to find him. Eleven o'clock for young and young-at-heart Downworlders meant Pandemonium. 

\---- --- ------- -- -------------

Raphael saunters into the club, scanning the dancers before eyeing Simon laughing at the bar with his annoying Shadowhunters. The kid looked good. Raphael was happy to see that Simon did not look malnourished. If anything, Simon looked handsome and very relaxed. That, however, pissed the clan leader off. Simon should not be relaxed and having fun. Simon should be contrite and apologetic for disobeying his leader.

Raphael stays back, watching Simon until the fledgling is far enough away from the Shadowhunters. The clan leader smiles to himself, knowing how easy it is to grab Simon and take off. But that also angers him because Simon was too trusting. The fledgling could easily get himself taken or hurt. The kid needed more training before he got himself killed.

The clan leader whistles softly, sending the sound towards Simon as the young vampire starts towards the dance floor. The fledgling pauses for a moment, and Raphael knows that curiosity will win out and Simon will follow the sound.

Simon turns to the direction of the sound, and Raphael moves behind a pillar to stay hidden. The young vampire takes a step forward and then a nixie runs up to him with a smile and kiss to his cheek. Simon laughs, wrapping his arms around her small waist and the two begin to dance. Raphael rolls his eyes. The kid was incorrigible. 

He watches as the nixie moves against Simon, straddling one of his leather-clad thighs as they grind together to the music. Raphael sighs with frustration as he watches them impatiently, his palm beginning to itch.

Raphael's open hand turns into a clenched fist however when a male warlock leans up against Simon and begins to grind behind him.

Simon smiles, and even chuckles when the warlock licks the side of Simon's neck. It was a delicious scene: Simon in his black short- sleeve shirt and black leather pants, sandwiched between a beautiful warlock and nixie. 

But, enough was enough. Raphael takes a step back and blows a soft sound towards Simon and then takes a second step backwards. He watches Simon pause and begin looking around. He asks his dance partners if they hear anything, but of course they don't because the sound is meant only for Simon.

Within seconds, the curiosity becomes too much as Raphael sends off another soft whistling sound. Simon smiles apologetically at the nixie and warlock and extracts himself from them both. 

Raphael grins, inching farther away and towards the exit. He sends off a long whistle, soft and curious, before heading to the exit. He waits.

Simon pauses at the entrance. He frowns, looking around with confusion. Raphael watches his expression, irritated at how easily Simon was able to be lured away from his friends. 

Simon turns back around with the intent to return to the club, when Raphael rushes him from behind, quickly covering Simon's mouth with his hand and dragging him away with vampiric speed.

Raphael doesn't stop until they reach the motel room he had rented earlier for this occasion. 

Opening the door, Raphael pushes Simon inside before quickly slamming the door shut and locking it. He stares at Simon, furious.

Simon blinks quickly, getting his bearings as he looks around. Once his eyes land on Raphael, he startles, but quickly composes himself. Crossing his arms over his chest, he eyes Raphael coolly. "What do you want?"

The audacity of the question actually renders Raphael speechless for a moment. His eyes narrow. "Are you serious, fledgling?"

Simon bites his lower lip and looks down at his feet. He gives a little shrug before risking a glance back up at Raphael. "You're still mad," he concurs.

Raphael takes a step forward, noticing how Simon takes a step back. "Tell me, Simon," he takes another step forward, "why do you think I am mad?"

Simon takes another step backwards and hits the wall. "Because I let Camille out?"

"Is that a question?"

Simon shakes his head, looking down at his shoes. He sighs. "No...I know I messed up. You told me not to let her out, and I did it anyways." He opens his mouth to say more, but then quickly closes it when he sees Raphael's cold expression. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, looking down again. He couldn't believe how hard it was to look Raphael in the eye. 

"And why are you sorry, Simon?" Raphael asks, crossing his own arms.

Simon swallows hard. "Um...a lot of reasons?" He shifts his feet, and leans against the wall. When Raphael doesn't say anything, he continues. "Like...I knew it was wrong to hide Clary in a coffin...and then lying about why I was going to the dungeon...but, I knew I could help them...and I wanted to help!" He finally looks up at Raphael. "I wanted to help and I knew I could. I wasn't some helpless mundane or useless and annoying vampire! I could help Clary and Jocelyn, and...and I wanted Jocelyn to wake up." He bites his lower lip again, feeling embarrassed, but he continues anyways because there was no use lying at this point. "I miss..I miss my mom," he shrugs, "and Jocelyn was always like a second mom, and if I could help wake her up..." He sighs, "it's just...I don't think she would hate me too...not like my mom would." He looks down at his feet. "I tried to fit in, Raphael, I really did!" He pushes himself off the wall. "But I couldn't, and I know they are happy I am finally out of their hair."

"Who?" Raphael asks. He can't imagine Simon feels this way about the clan.

"Everyone!" Simon shouts. "Your whole clan! It was a mistake making me a vampire," he shakes his head. "Clary should have just staked me."

For the second time that evening, Raphael feels as if he's been thrown in a freezing lake. He hadn't realized how insecure his fledgling had been. Raphael sighs, taking another step forward, "Look, Simon," he waits until Simon looks at him. "You are still new to this world. You have a lot to learn."

Simon scoffs, "Yeah, whatever..learn from who? You already kicked me out. In fact, you sentenced me to death!" He tries to hide the hurt in his voice, but Raphael hears it.

Raphael sighs, shaking his head. "You are right. I should not have said it. Consider your death threat revoked."

Simon says nothing, his body tense and ready to fight. Instead, he crosses his arms over his chest again and looks away.

"What you did was dangerous and stupid," Raphael begins. "I told you not to let Camille out and you disobeyed me."

Simon winces slightly, but says nothing, deciding it was best for Raphael to just yell at him and get it all out of his system before throwing him out, again.

"Furthermore, you lied to your family and betrayed us all." Raphael steps forward, grabbing Simon by the chin to force him to look at him. Raphael stares at defiant eyes, but also sees a hint of fear in them. The clan leader takes that as a good sign. He lets go and continues, "and while you may think you were doing the right thing, you weren't." He can feel his anger rising and pushes it down. "Rules are not made to be broken, Simon. If I give you a direct order, the expectation is that it is followed. Is that clear?" 

Simon nods his head, still avoiding Raphael's eyes. 

"If you weren't a fledging, you'd already be dead for disobeying me," Raphael states, noting how Simon flinches at his tone. He is hoping he is getting his point across. "Luckily you have youth on your side." 

Simon risks a quick glance at Raphael. "I do?" 

Raphael nods his head. "As I already said, you are still learning. You're new to this world, and what it means to belong to a vampire clan. That gives you some liberties, Simon."

"But I don't belong to the clan anymore," Simon says softly, looking away. 

Raphael sighs, "Look at me," he feels his anger dissolving.

Slowly, Simon looks at him.

"You are still part of the clan, Simon." He thought that would make Simon smile. Instead, the younger vampire frowns.

"Because you promised Clary? You don't have to pretend or feel obligated to take care of me, Raphael. I messed up, this is your way out to get me out of your hotel," Simon looks away again and Raphael has a sudden urge to shake the fledgling until something breaks.

Instead, Raphael takes an unneeded breath and replies, "If I felt obligated to take care of you, I could just lock you up in a casket and toss blood bags at you periodically."

Simon looks back at him, surprised. Then looks away again, thoughtful. He opens his mouth, but quickly closes it again. 

"Say it," Raphael orders. He already decided that his point has been made. He could ground Simon from video games as an added measure. 

"So...I can...um...come back?" He stammers, still looking away.

Raphael smiles softly, "Yes."

"What about Camille?" 

Raphael shrugs, "If she's smart, she'll stay away, otherwise she risks us informing the clave how she broke the accords."

Simon bites his lip, "Um, actually," he rubs the back of his neck, "In order to get the Book of the White from Camille, I had to sign something that absolved her from any crime." 

Raphael stares at him, processing the words his fledgling is saying. "Excuse me?"

Simon looks at him nervously, "I signed a paper that excused her from any wrongdoing..."

Something inside Raphael snaps. He can feel the heat of his anger boiling in his veins. Grabbing Simon by the arm, he moves with vampiric speed, pulling him onto the bed and over his knees. 

Simon yelps in surprise, and cries out when Raphael's hand slaps down hard against his ass. The thin leather does nothing to protect his bottom as Raphael's palm rains down hard and fast. 

Raphael listens to Simon's cries. The first wave is full of fear, which Raphael ignores. Soon the cries change from fear to a mixture of anger and pain. Raphael takes that as a cue to hit harder, ignoring the sting of his palm as he spanks the defiance out of his fledgling. 

It doesn't take long for Simon's cries to shift from anger to defeat. He stops fighting back, and just lies there, crying, as Raphael holds his fledgling's wrists behind his back with one hand, the other repeatedly slapping his ass which now felt like it was on fire.

Raphael lightens the force of each slap, feeling his own anger drain out of him as Simon lies boneless across his lap. The clan leader feels relief, knowing that his point has been made, and he is sure that Simon has learned his lesson. They will figure out another way to protect their clan from Camille. Raphael will make sure Camille will never set foot inside of Hotel DuMort again. He will make sure that she doesn't take Simon away from them.

Raphael listens to Simon crying over his knee, and releases his fledgling's wrists. Simon doesn't move, afraid to cause more anger. Raphael sighs, letting his palm rest against Simon's sore ass. He waits until Simon's cries become less frantic before running his fingers through his fledgling's hair. "Sshhh...it's okay," the clan leader says softly. 

Simon shakes his head, still crying. Raphael pulls Simon up, noting the fight is completely gone from his fledgling as Simon limply leans against his chest.

Rubbing Simon's back, Raphael whispers softly against his ear. "It's over. No preocupas, we will take care of you." He listens as Simon continues to cry, straddling his lap. The fledgling doesn't dare to wrap his arms around the clan leader, instead gripping the bottom edge of Raphael's shirt between his fingers.

Raphael kisses the side of Simon's head, his voice still calm. "Calmate, mi nino...estas bien.. estas bien." He continues to rub his fledgling's back, letting his fingers run through the back of his hair. "It's over. I forgive you, the clan forgives you." He lightly kisses him again, "We want you home." The clan leader feels nothing but relief, knowing that the storm is over and it is time to move forward.

He listens as Simon tries to calm down, the young vampire's nose pressed against the crook of Raphael's neck. He breathes in Raphael's scent, instinctively knowing that it will help center him.

Raphael tilts his head, giving Simon more access. "Drink, baby, it's okay. You'll feel better." He feels Simon's lips against his skin and his fledgling's uneven breathing. "Drink," he encourages.

Simon bites down, sucking the comforting blood. The liquid slides down his throat, soothing him. He immediately feels himself starting to relax. The frantic vibrations inside his body settle, and the pain in his ass diminishes. He continues to drink, keeping his eyes closed as soft colors swirl behind his lids. 

Raphael runs his hands under Simon's shirt, rubbing his bare back. "Do you want to go home?"

Pulling back slightly, Simon closes his mouth, resting his lips against the already-healed skin. He nods his head: he missed his home, his Raphael. 

"Good boy," Raphael whispers, kissing the side of Simon's head again. He can feel Simon drifting off the sleep, the whirlwind of the night having become too much for the young fledgling to stay awake for anymore.

Raphael carries him in his arms, smiling softly when Simon wraps his arms around the clan leader's neck and presses his face against his shirt. "Sleep and I will take you home," he murmurs to his fledgling. 

It doesn't take long to return to the hotel. Lily and Tomas are sitting in the foyer and quickly look up, smiling to see their baby back home sleeping in Raphael's arms. Raphael shushes them using the universal 'shut up' expression to keep them from waking Simon, and walks past them towards Simon's room.

Simon stays asleep until his head hits the pillow. Immediately brown eyes open, staring up at Raphael. 

Raphael smiles, pushing back Simon's hair off his forehead. "Go to sleep. Your family can't wait to see you again."

Simon doesn't reply, but his expression shows doubt. 

Raphael sighs, knowing he will need to talk to his clan about the amount of reassurance Simon will need. "This clan is your family, Simon. They are your brothers and sisters, and they love you. I love you." He leans down, kissing Simon's forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Simon looks surprised by the omission, and Raphael narrows his eyes teasingly, "Go to sleep."

Immediately Simon closes his eyes. "Good boy," Raphael praises quietly, brushing his knuckles against Simon's cheek. The younger vampire smiles softly. "Sweet dreams " Raphael whispers, and carefully closes the casket.

 

*******************

Magnus did not appreciate being woken up at four o'clock in the morning. "What and why, Clary?" The warlock asks, leaning against his door frame.

"Simon's missing!" She exclaims, quickly walking inside with Isabelle following behind, looking equally exhausted after a night of dancing and drinking. This was their first night off in months, and all Isabelle wanted was a pillow.

Clary continues, her arms waving frantically. "We thought that maybe he went back to the Institute because he got tired from dancing, but he wasn't there! Magnus, what if Valentine took him? Or Camille? Or Raphael?"

Magnus yawns, "or he could be shagging a fellow Downworlder, biscuit. I think you are going through demon hunting withdrawal."

Isabelle plops down on Magnus' couch. "I suggested we try tracking him ourselves, but Clary remembered how quickly you were able to track Camille and decided waking you up was the better plan."

Magnus rubs the bridge of his nose. "You are lucky I am fond of you." He extends his hand and Clary places one of Simon's shirts in his palm. 

He closes his eyes, concentrating. Seconds later, he comments. "I'm jealous."

"Why?" Clary asks, confused.

He opens his eyes, irritated. "Because he's sleeping!"

Alec appears in front of bedroom doorway, yawning. "Are you guys serious?"

Clary pauses, staring openly at Alec's bare chest as he stretches his arms up to the ceiling, completely oblivious to the fact that the red-head is staring, slack-jawed.

"Eyes over here," Magnus snaps, and Clary jumps, embarrassed. 

"So Simon is fine?" Isabelle asks, already lying down on top of the pillows of the sofa. 

Magnus hands the shirt back to Clary. "Perfectly. He is fast asleep at Hotel DuMort." He starts walking back to the bedroom.

"What? No! That is not fine!" Clary shouts. 

Magnus sighs, resting his head against Alec's bare chest for a moment before straightening up. "Clary, there were no chains on the casket, he did not appear injured, and he was sleeping soundly."

"We need to get him," Clary announces. "We can sneak into the hotel and..."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Alec interrupts. "Everyone there is asleep, including Simon. The alliance is broken because of you, so stepping into their hotel without their consent is grounds for war."

Isabelle nods, "Alec's right. We are going to have to wait until tonight to talk to them."

Clary frowns, "Seriously?!"

Alec turns around, muttering that he is going back to bed. Isabelle stands up, "Sorry, Magnus. We'll talk later." She pulls Clary out the door with her before she can say anything else.

Magnus sighs loudly, grateful for the quiet.

 

************

Hours later, Simon wakes up feeling refreshed. Sitting up, he looks around, noting his phone is still sitting in the pocket of his jacket at the club since yesterday. Simon hopes Pandemonium has a Lost & Found. He isn't sure what time it is, but he knows he is hungry.

The memories of last night flood his mind, and he becomes nervous, unsure if the clan actually want to see him. 

Climbing out of his casket, Simon heads over to the bathroom to wash off, wondering how long he can procrastinate before his hunger wins out.

After a quick shower, Simon changes into a soft pair of jeans and dark grey sweatshirt. The thirst gnaws at him and he sighs, knowing he can't hide in his room forever. 

Opening his door, he peeks out, wondering if Raphael is awake. He is about to walk in the direction of Raphael's room when Lily's voice greets him. "Simon!" 

He turns around, surprised when the vampire gives him a hug. "You're back," she smiles, kissing his cheek. "We missed you, baby."

"You did?" Simon asks, dumbfounded. She wraps her arms around his forearm and guides him away from the bedrooms, moving him towards the main room. 

"Of course we did," she says with a soft smile. She laughs when she glances over at Simon's expression. 

Stan suddenly appears, pulling Simon into a hug before handing him a glass of blood. Simon smiles shyly, unsure of all the attention. He wonders if it's just a slow day for them.

Nando walks up from behind and greets Simon with a gentle pat to the back, "We're so glad you're back," he says with a smile.

Simon slowly drinks his glass of blood, feeling utterly confused. Anna walks over from the other side of the hall with Stefan. "Perfect timing, Simon," she says, and Stefan nods, "I was just telling Anna this funny story about my first time visiting the Statue of Liberty." He takes Simon's hand in his and walks him over to the sofa. 

Lily nods her head, "Oh, I love this story!" Soon everyone is sitting on the sofa, and Simon finds himself pulled onto Stefan's lap. "It was raining terribly, and I had just arrived to New York..." He begins his tale.

Simon listens intently, finishing his drink. Tomas takes the empty glass from him and sits it down on the glass table, winking at the fledgling as if he knows the punch line to Stefan's story. Simon is pretty sure that he probably does.

Simon is grateful for not holding the glass because once Stefan finishes his story, he is laughing hysterically along with all the other vampires. Smiling, Simon glances at all the happy faces around him. Maybe he could be part of this family after all?

Their laughter quickly dissolves into a threatening hiss as they turn towards the main entrance. Simon straightens up, but Stefan tightens his grip on him. 

Clary and Isabelle appear, and the red head gives a relieved smile when she sees Simon. "Simon, thank God!"

Isabelle smiles, "See? I knew he is okay," she says to her friend. 

"Stefan doesn't appreciate interruptions to his stories," Raphael says, suddenly appearing beside the sofa. Simon looks up at him in surprise, realizing how behind he is in his training since he didn't hear the clan leader approaching. "What do you want, Shadowhunters?" Raphael asks, his voice cold and clipped. It was obvious that Clary and Isabelle were not welcomed. Raphael walks towards them, standing directly in front of Clary's line of sight.

Clary gestures at Simon's direction, "I need to speak to Simon."

"He's busy." Raphael replies. "I suggest calling next time."

"I just need to talk to him!" Clary argues, ignoring the angry glares the other vampires were directing at her. Isabelle notices though and begins to realize why Alec was against this plan and refused to join them.

Raphael narrows his eyes at the red-haired Shadowhunter, repeating in a quiet, but deadly voice. "Simon is busy right now. He is spending quality time with his _family_. Like I said, Shadowhunter, call next time."

Clary scoffs at that statement. "Family? The only reason you ever wanted Simon to join your _family_ was to have proof of what Camille did!"

She realizes her mistake when the entire room becomes silent. Raphael's cheek twitches and she can tell he is trying very hard not to become violent. Isabelle lightly touches her arm, ready to pull her friend out of harm's way if necessary.

"Stan, Lily," Raphael begins, his eyes staring furiously down at Clary, "take Simon to the kitchen and get him a bowl of frozen blood cream."

Clary watches two vampires move, each taking one of Simon's arms before using their vampiric speed to leave the room. The movements were too quick for her eyes to process, but she did see Simon's hurt expression after she had said those words. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

"I am only going to say this once, Shadowhunter," Raphael speaks. Behind him the other vampires growl. "We are his family. You are not. He is wanted, and will be protected here." He takes a threatening step forward, and Clary stumbles back, wondering if she can fight off an entire clan. 

"The only reason you aren't bleeding out on my marble floor is because that will make Simon upset." He takes another step forward and some of the vampires stand up from where they were sitting. "However, he'll get over it if you decide to come here unannounced again."

She opens her mouth to speak, but Raphael isn't finished. "There is no alliance between Shadowhunters and Vampires. For now on, if you want to speak to Simon, you will need to ask permission, from me. You will not be allowed to be alone with Simon, and when it is time for you to leave, you will leave quietly and without drama. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Isabelle answers for Clary, noting more vampires entering from various hallways. 

"For how long? You can't keep Simon prisoner here!" Clary cries out, and Isabelle pulls her back, stepping backwards towards the door.

"Simon isn't a prisoner here," Raphael assures her with a fanged grin, his eyes not losing their menacing quality. The smile just makes him more intimidating. "And as for how long this arrangement between you and him will last? Well, Shadowhunter, that will just have to depend." 

"On what?" Clary asks, trying to look just as tough.

"My decision." Raphael replies. "Adios, Shadowhunters."

Isabelle nods her head, pulling Clary to the door. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Simon looks down at the counter. As soon as his feet had landed on the kitchen floor, Stan's arm was around him. Simon felt the vampire kissing his temple, assuring him that what Clary said wasn't true. But Simon knew it was. He was an annoying mundane who turned into an annoying vampire. The only reason Raphael wanted him was to get the Clave to arrest Camille. But Simon messed that up too.

Lily spoons some frozen blood cream into a small bowl. "She is just a selfish girl, Simon. A terrible influence on you." She adds a second spoonful into the bowl and looks up at him. "She knows nothing, baby. Here, it was just made." She lifts up the spoon and Simon opens his mouth, letting the cold cream hit his tongue. 

Nodding, he looks down at his bowl, swallowing the blood cream in his mouth.

Stan tightens his one-arm hug, "We are happy you are here with us, Simon."

Lily smiles, taking his hand in hers. "Listen, I know we often seemed preoccupied when you first joined us, but it had nothing to do with you, Sweetheart." She puts the spoon in the bowl and lightly cups his cheek. "Don't let her words poison your mind."

Simon exhales slowly, knowing that breathing will be a difficult habit to break. He wants to believe them, but isn't sure.

Stan releases his grip and ruffles Simon's hair, commenting, "When she is dead and gone, we will still be here, Simon, with you. Don't let a mortal's word take precedent over those who will always be with you."

Simon pauses. He never thought of it that way. This was his family. When everyone else dies, he won't be alone because he will still have them. The thought terrifies and comforts him at the same time. 

The sound of a door closing interrupts Simon's thoughts. He bites his lower lip, knowing that Clary and Isabelle have left. He hopes they aren't angry with him.

"Finish your blood cream, baby," Stan encourages gently, rubbing Simon's back. Simon can't remember when the vampires were ever this affectionate, but he isn't complaining. If anything, he finds it soothing. 

The kitchen door opens and Raphael appears. He smiles softly at Simon. "Taste good?" He gestures to the bowl and Simon nods his head. The clan leader glances at Stan and Lily, and they both take the cue to leave the room.

Once they leave, Simon asks quietly, "Were they mad?"

Raphael scoffs, walking over to the other side of the counter to stand beside his fledgling. "Who cares?"

Simon stirs the spoon into his bowl, staring at the cold cream as he leans forward against the counter. 

"It wasn't true," Raphael says softly, his hand resting on Simon's lower back. "I wanted you to join us because you are one of us. And if I didn't like having you here with us, you wouldn't be here."

Simon says nothing. Instead he continues to stir, but Raphael knows he is listening. "I know Clary is your friend, but her intentions aren't always the best."

Simon nods his head, knowing that Raphael is right.

"You are both young and stubborn, with so much to learn." He kisses Simon's cheek. "But my focus is on teaching you, Simon. I don't care about the Shadowhunters. I care about you."

Simon bites back a smile, and Raphael bumps against his shoulder, continuing. "I am always going to be here for you."

Simon nods again, and Raphael pulls him into a side hug. He continues. "I will help guide you in the direction you need to go, and correct you when you make mistakes."

Simon wants to ask if it means Raphael will put him over his lap again. Looking up at his clan leader, Simon can tell that Raphael means exactly that. And the clan leader's no nonsense expression leaves no room for arguments.

Simon looks down quickly, feeling suddenly embarrassed. But the embarrassment dies down when he realizes that he would much rather be spanked by Raphael than abandoned by him. And to be honest, the physical approach did appear to work much better than any verbal assault or threat to behave. After all, he was a hands-on learner.

Simon finds himself murmuring a thank you, though he isn't sure if the clan leader will understand why. Raphael kisses his cheek again, pulling him into a full hug. "Come on, I am sure Stefan has more stories to share." He kisses Simon's forehead before leading his smiling fledgling back into the large sitting area. 

The vampires greet them with smiles, making room on the long couch. Raphael sits down, pulling Simon onto his lap. "Where were we?" He asks Stefan. 

Stefan grins broadly, "Did you ever hear of the time I visited the Amazon Jungle?"

Simon settles against Raphael's chest as he listens to the vampire weave his tale. He finds himself still smiling. He was happy here, with his family, with his Raphael: his home.


End file.
